


意外游戏

by LMI94



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Genital Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, 不后悔, 可能是我写过最重口的一篇拆, 哎其他的我不好意思翻了反正看上面英文也能知道个七七八八对吧, 捆绑, 爱过, 调教, 道具, （是的我就是好意思写不好意思打tag）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMI94/pseuds/LMI94
Summary: 一个自带道具的镜救穿越过来花式玩漂移（）的故事。之后有正救×漂移的安抚sex（。自认比较刺激，慎重观看，食用愉快。





	意外游戏

“今晚八点整，来我舱室。”  
漂移再次读了一遍这条内线消息，随即抬起头盯住眼前的舱室门。他深深置换出一口气体，按响了门铃。  
数秒后舱门大开，漂移随即步入。依旧是那套熟悉的简单摆设，橙白色的机体就伫立在房间另一端，背着手，背对着他。淡淡的新鲜喷漆味从医官身上散发，漂移有些意外，他不确定自己是不是还应该感到一点点感动——毕竟，救护车并不是会为约会而给自己精心上漆的类型。  
“你来了？”  
“是啊，”漂移有点局促地笑着，卸下了自己的双刀和大剑，“本来今晚该我巡逻的，我专门跟人调换了轮岗顺序……”  
“那好。既然有时间……”救护车转过身来，扫视了漂移一眼，仿佛能一眼看穿漂移内心般，让漂移莫名产生了某种不自在的感觉。“跟我来。今天我们来玩些不一样的东西。”

————————————————————  
漂移跟着他走进内间，发现一切都已经大不一样。灯光被调暗，充电床被挪到墙角，取而代之的是高低各异的各色支架。链条和手铐从天花板上垂下，墙上挂着软鞭、口球、眼罩等种种，令人想要逃离，又隐隐地兴奋。  
“哇……老救我从来不知道你……”  
“想玩吗？跪下。”  
漂移略带讶异地看向救护车，医官的脸却藏在阴影里。从那双波澜不惊的光镜中读不到情绪。今天的救护车令漂移感到些许陌生，但……或许，从他踏进门来那一刻，角色扮演就已经开始了吧。  
或许更早，或许是从那条内线消息开始的呢？  
想到这里，漂移决定不再多问。他按照指示在一根横杆后方跪下，顺从地分开双腿任救护车将自己的脚踝铐住固定。调整好之后，横杆大约在漂移齐腰高的位置。  
“手举起来。”  
“等一下，”漂移在救护车绑紧他的手腕，将双手悬吊在自己头顶时提醒道，“安全词……”  
“需要吗？需要的话你随便说个吧。”医官娴熟而冷静地继续着手上的动作。  
“噗，老救你就这么自信不会弄疼我？”漂移笑道，“那就——扳手。”  
救护车没有接话，将漂移固定好，退后两步打量了一番。点缀着鲜红的纯白色机体，拥有张力十足的优美曲线，跪立的姿态赏心悦目。那双蓝色光镜，闪耀着期待与信赖的光彩，望着他。  
相当的，令人有食欲。  
救护车伸出手去，抚过剑士的面甲。一点漆被蹭在漂移唇边，漂移闻到更加浓烈的喷漆气味。  
“我去油浴。你在这儿等着，不准出声，不准不耐烦，否则——你懂的。”  
“是。”

————————————————————  
时间一分一秒过去。漂移的内置时钟告诉他，这场放置play已经持续了一个多小时。  
什么时候救护车才会从浴室出来？  
漂移心痒难耐，但是他告诉自己，还能忍。这不过是另一场修行。和四百万年机生的大起大落相比，区区一个小时的等待又算什么呢。  
然后，他听见水声停止，房门打开的声音——  
“真听话。”  
漂移的火种都快停跳了。  
不。  
一瞬间的欣喜若狂之后，是由直觉发出的警报。有危险。这不是他。纵使声线如出一辙，漂移所认识的救护车也不会，不可能，用如此轻佻的语气说话。  
对方也察觉到了陡然凝固的空气。“不错嘛。终于发觉了？”他悠然踱步到漂移面前，“来吧，那就让你好好看看我。我也好好看看你。”  
映入漂移光镜的，是一台和救护车别无二致的机体。毫无区别。只是原应是橙红色的机体部分变成了暗绿色，双手却是暗红——光镜里也闪着阴暗的红光。  
“你从一开始就骗了我。”漂移的话音在极度愤怒中嘶哑，“你究竟是谁？救护车在哪！”  
“是啊没错。用那种克制的语调去演他那么久，真是无聊透顶。”绿白色救护车一副无意反驳的样子，散漫地拉来一把椅子，坐在了激愤不已的漂移面前。“顶着这身涂装也一样地令人恶心难受，幸好这种漆本就是暂时的可以洗掉——花了点时间……”  
“不要废话。回答我的问题。”  
“有什么好回答的？”绿白TF扯出一个嘲讽的笑容，“我也是救护车。别激动——只是来自另一个平行位面而已，叫我镜像救护车好了。谁会没事侵占那个救护车那不中用的机体——”  
漂移的嘴角不受控制地抽动了一下，这个微小的动作显然被注意到了。  
“脾气很大啊，小剑客……”镜像救护车笑意渐深，“但是还在忍着。有趣，真有趣……放心吧我没把他怎么样。只是在下层甲板制造了点乱子让他抽不开身……”  
“行吧，最后一个问题。你的目的。”漂移极力控制着语气，“事先提醒你，现在已经停战了，没有意义的杀戮和绑架可以停止。而如果你是为了钱，我多少都可以给。”  
镜救爆发出一阵疯狂大笑。“天哪……你真可爱，”他乐不可支地连声感叹。“你还看不出来吗？我的目的，除了你，还能是什么？”暗红的手指划过漂移颈间，冷不防地变形成一把圆锯。“如果我要杀你，或者折磨你，那我从刚才开始早已有了无数机会，大可不必这么麻烦……哎，当然如果能把这只光镜摘下来做个纪念也挺好，你满身循环液的模样应该也很诱人。算了那些节目还是留到最后吧，时间有剩余再说——不过我也不要钱。和你这样的美人，只谈钱岂不是太浪费？我只是……”  
一管针剂不知何时出现在那只正常形态的手里，下一秒就刺入漂移颈部主循环线路，缓缓注入。  
“我只是偶尔羡慕他能有个你这么可爱的伴儿而已。”

————————————————————  
“你他渣的给我打了什么！！！”  
镜像救护车放开漂移，故意无视剑士眼中喷薄欲出的怒火，“是——我的得意发明之一。不过呢，用在欺扯人内部那些老狐狸身上又麻烦又没什么意思，用在把天护俘虏身上就更加无聊——”他志得意满欣赏着手中的空针筒。  
“到底是什么！！！”漂移已经顾不得许多。就算死也得死个明白。  
“哎呀，亲爱的，你从认识我开始就一直在问问题。”绿白TF收起针筒，愉快地在椅子上再度坐下。“好奇心真重，好吧告诉你就是了。首先是7.2%的权限修正剂。它能取得大脑模块对身体防卫系统的控制权，避免非必要应激反应，为之后的药剂顺利发挥作用铺路——生效快，而且持久。我猜你应该已经能感受到它的效力了？”  
漂移无法回答。这种感觉太诡异了。刚才因为不安全环境和被强行注射而弹出的一个个警示弹窗，的确在被次第关闭；关于“危险”的意识尚且存在，机体各处却都已经解除戒备显示一切正常。  
“别那副表情嘛。不过是权限修正，基本就是一点病毒，再加一点作为介质的高纯……淡定，这还不是完全权限获得剂。”镜救露出沉浸在回忆里的微笑，“如果被注射了那个的话……嘿你见过吃掉自己胳膊的把天护俘虏吗？”  
漂移全身上下一阵恶寒。  
“然后呢，是23.7%的短效运动功能抑制剂，没别的，只是保证你不会弄伤我而已。”绿白色的邪恶医生饶有兴味地笑着，拨弄着漂移的下巴，“毕竟你身手不错，力气也不小……事先把你绑好算是提高了不少安全系数，谢谢你那么配合，”他在“那么”二字上加重了语调，享受着来自剑士的愤恨视线。“但是毕竟有这张小嘴在这，还是不能大意的……抑制运动功能可以省掉我更多的麻烦，现在就可以试一试……”  
他俯下身去，亲吻了漂移。  
漂移脑模块几乎炸裂，强烈的憎恶使漂移想要紧闭嘴唇紧咬牙关拒绝这个吻，但他发现他做不到。对方唇舌长驱直入，而他只能任由索取。他只想把镜救的舌头咬断，然而自己牙板落在那团软金属上的力道还不如说是调情。舌尖扫过口腔上壁带来避之不及的微痒感，电解液不受控制地从嘴角溢出，漂移觉得自己要崩溃了，然而他也很清楚今晚这一切不可能止于一个吻，不可能。  
“真甜。”重新站起身的镜像救护车用拇指轻轻抹了漂移的嘴唇，“我算是知道他为什么那么喜欢你了。”  
漂移沉默着扭过头不看他。  
“不过如果从头到尾都不让你动弹，未免也太没意思。所以，最后，69.1%全都是——”绿白医官刻意地顿住，绕到漂移面前，弯下腰笑着看他。漂移一言不发。  
“——我以为你懂的，嗯？”没有得到回应的TF在漂移身边踱来踱去，“它会在运动功能抑制剂效果逐渐开始退去时生效，免得你连想要好好配合都做不到——相信我，你会想要享受的。不，不如说你的脑模块里将会剩不下其他任何想法……而且，不过载个四五次它是不会失效的，即使重启机体也不见得有用哦。”  
长久的沉默。剑士用沉默为自己筑成不可逾越的高墙，守护仅剩的一点尊严。  
“无声的抗议，是么？”绿白医生笑得更加肆无忌惮，“没关系。今晚……我有无数种方式可以让你开口。”

————————————————————  
熟悉的咔哒声响。为什么连这种声音都他渣的和救护车如出一辙。  
手指轻而易举地分开漂移的唇瓣和牙齿，输出管随即挺入，并很快充能。漂移在药物影响下依旧难以动作，因此主动权完全在镜救手里。他驾轻就熟地握着漂移头雕两侧尖长的音频接收器让自己深入，那东西重重地碾着漂移的舌头，头部卡在摄食管上端往里冲撞，每一下都让漂移感觉要吐了。  
最终他也没能吐出来，他别无选择地把镜救射的那点东西吞了进去。当管子终于从漂移嘴里撤出来时，他忍不住低头剧烈咳嗽，边咳边喘，零星的几滴液体溅落地面。  
“连摄食管都这么紧——这话有人对你说过吗？”镜救居高临下地笑着看剑士，“刚才真是道不错的前菜……现在让我来检查一下我的最后一种药剂有没有起效，之后我们就可以一起享受主菜了。”  
他在漂移身后蹲下，开启了漂移的后挡板，随意地抚弄着接口和周边区域。  
“你他渣……”  
被触碰的每一寸都因羞耻而发烫。漂移挣扎着想摆脱那种令人难堪的触感。诚然那只手的技巧好得惊人，但漂移完全不想要这样的接触。  
“说得好，就这么说，在还能骂出这种话的时候就尽情地骂吧，”镜救在接口里里外外掏摸着，“真紧，里头的节点也不少……一会你可能会舒服到哭出来吧，嗯？”  
漂移并不想要他提醒。他已经绝望地发现自己机体内外的升温并不全是因为羞耻，并不全是。身体被唤醒了，头脑晕眩发热，输出管抵在前挡板上已经有点难受，接口更是开始以越来越响的水声回应指尖的挑逗，开始期待更多摩擦和充填。漂移唯一能做到的只有咬牙拒绝发出令人难堪的呻吟，然而手指却在此时退出，一只湿糊糊的手在他的臀部重重拍了一记。  
“进入状态还是很快嘛……”绿白医官回到剑士面前，右手就着漂移的润滑液随意地搓弄着自己的管子，“想要吗？想要的话不如再服侍我一回吧。现在运动功能抑制剂的效力基本过了，让我看看你平时伺候他的本事如何？”  
说不想要是假的，漂移现在全身上下每一颗螺丝都在疯狂叫嚣着想要；但他对面前这个神特么救护车的入骨厌恶也是真的。但是——他没有办法。他再次含住那根铁灰色的输出管开始尽力取悦，细细舔舐每一个节点，每一道缝隙。好在这和救护车的管子应该也没有区别，只要按照他所熟知的方式来……漂移意识模糊地凭本能和记忆吞吐着。  
终于，当他的舌尖再一次游走过管子的顶端时，镜救急促地喘息着退了出来。漂移昏昏沉沉的，感觉到有粘稠微温的液体拍打在自己红热的面甲上。他该满意了，漂移想着，甩了一下脑袋试图把那些妨碍视线的液体甩落，同时让自己清醒一些。  
不行，他清醒不了。身后内外还残留着刚才被抚触的感觉，因为长时间的空虚而更加鲜明。现在可不可以从后面，立刻，马上，然后达到过载，就可以结束这一切……  
“真不错，不愧是熟悉他的机体……”镜救捧起漂移的脸打量，随手将那些对接液乱七八糟地抹在漂移的面甲和头雕，“而且你这样好看多了。表情再丰富一点的话会更好看……不如我们来玩个小游戏？”

————————————————————  
“每塞进去一个，就给你一次奖励……如何？”  
漂移模糊的视线里出现了一大串五颜六色嗡嗡作响的玩具。他一个也没有见过。它们形态各异，却没有一个像普通的跳蛋……它们究竟是……漂移没有思考的力气了。他甚至没有兴趣知道奖励是什么。  
“前提是——塞进去的过程中你不能射出来……”镜救打开漂移的前挡板，故意拨弄了一下早已润泽挺拔的输出管，并满意地看到漂移浑身一颤。“不然另有惩罚……准备好了吗？第一个要来了哦！”  
他挑出一个玩具，给漂移过目。漂移终于看清楚了，这个玩具是椭圆的，然而上面有五六道危险的瓜皮棱——而且是硬的。  
这不行。这绝对不行。  
但漂移没有得到抗议的机会，下一秒这个小物件就被一塞到底。  
剧烈的痛觉与快感电光火石间噼啪窜上脑模块，光镜前大片雪花，漂移尖叫出声，绷紧机体抗拒异物侵入而收效甚微。尖利的硬棱无视漂移的哭喊挣扎，一路蹂躏过柔软的内壁和敏感的节点，最终舒适地安歇在漂移体内深处，依然不知疲倦地振动着。  
“喜欢吗？”  
没有回答。在最初控制不住的尖叫之后，漂移就很快凭着意志力和仅存的理智继续保持了表面的沉默。但这沉默……太难。或许是因为药物吧，痛苦已经变得有限，相较于一开始难以忍耐的锐痛，如今安分振动的小东西提供的反倒是漂移渴望已久的充盈感和持续的酥麻刺激。……还不够。漂移无意识间扭动了一下腰部，随即为自己的这个想法感到耻辱。  
“看来你挺喜欢的。还想要？”  
……渣的。  
“那就再来一个……这个吧？”镜救笑意盈盈挑出另外一个玩具，“这次我说不定应该慢点放？上一个好像有点把里面刮破了，流了点循环液……但是这个应该不会的！”  
不会你炉渣个U球！漂移看到这个玩具时头皮一炸。这就是个刺球啊。虽然上面的这些四棱刺相对略钝，但刺的密集程度和球的体积依旧可怕。不，这绝对不是能放进那里去的东西……  
镜救倒也不急，如他所言地没有太快地把球放进去，只是拿它来回蹭着剑士的接口外缘，手法甚至堪称温柔。自下而上的一波又一波热浪几乎要融化漂移的神经线路，他浑身挂满冷凝液，却依然坚持不出声地抵御着快感的侵袭。  
“真是多汁啊，可惜你自己看不到……把我的手都弄得湿得不行。”还是那愉快得令人不适的语调，“这么想要的话，那就放进来怎么样？”  
前一秒还人畜无害的小球瞬间化身凶器。如同触电一般，漂移的躯干弹起成一道弧线，大张着嘴仰起头——漂移甚至已经不知道自己究竟是喊出了声还是没有，他狂乱地扭动着想逃离这个试图入侵的电动小魔鬼，那受尽诅咒的暗红色手指却不容抗拒地将它推得更深，甚至连带之前的瓜皮棱小玩具一同深入。  
当这个长达几世纪的过程终于结束，漂移几乎已经失去了全部力气。他垂着头喘息，清洁液啪啪落在地面上。没有办法思考，体内灵敏的节点正如实感应着每一丝压力和摩擦力，并换算成快感电流源源不断地冲刷向大脑模块，而那药——该死的药物——将电流信号放大成摧枯拉朽的狂涛。  
“抱歉呢，所以现在你也知道了，还真不能慢慢来……”绿白医官的笑容越发意味深长，他捧住漂移的头，如同啜饮琼浆般吮去面颊上的泪珠，“不然只会更折磨，反倒没有那么舒服……你说是不是？好了，不能休息太久，现在该下一个了，这个可棒了——”  
他再度拿出一个玩具，举在漂移面前，直到后者能确实看见。漂移勉强集中注意力，看到这个小球像一团缠在一起的半透明硅胶绳索。  
“这个会舒服些，没那么硬，”镜救玩弄着手中的小球，“也是我的主意。还是半智能的呢……不好怎么描述，还是先让你体验一下再说吧？”  
他将小球推入漂移体内。难得有一个不那么残酷的玩具，进入的一瞬间，接口就充满渴求地接纳了它，顺从地让它滑到最深，和前两个挤在一起。  
“可能需要等一会，等它识别一下环境，然后……”镜救站起身来期待地观察着漂移的反应，突然开心地一拍手，“……看！这就开始了！”  
漂移的机体突然不由自主地震颤了一下，随后转为有规律的轻轻跃动。伴着这个频率，漂移的光镜清洁液开始顺着面甲无可抑制地流淌，业已充能到极限的输出管挺立在身前搏动摇晃，滴滴液体从前端持续溢出。他痛苦地摇着头想继续压抑发出声音的冲动，却已经无法阻止破碎的悲鸣从发声器中流泄出来。  
“很爽，是不是？这个小家伙进入体内之后，除了振动，还会自动伸展出多个电极，贴在传感节点上给予有规律的持续刺激。”镜救贴在漂移脸边上低语，语气温柔得仿佛一名正在辅导学生的科学教师，“有时面对还算讨人喜欢的俘虏啊，我就把这个调到最大功率多塞几个进去，只消两三下，他们就会在过载中回归火种源……应该算是最爽的死法了。相比之下，现在这个已经很温柔了，你觉得呢？”  
漂移无法言语。他不知道镜救说了些什么。眼前的整个世界都在噼里啪啦闪着白色火光，他关闭了光镜，于是只剩下此起彼伏的快感，再无其他。可能要被玩坏了，要报废在这里——这是他唯一的想法。但是，不能出声，不能过载，不能认输——他依旧本能地死死勒紧理性的缰绳，如同濒死之人不愿放开救命稻草。  
“天哪，你居然还在忍着不出声。”镜救怜惜地轻吻漂移的唇，此刻它们紧紧闭合着，下唇上已经有了好几道深深的牙痕。“你明明知道放弃掉那点尊严会更舒服，小剑客。”  
漂移没有回答。  
“不过，你这样，还真美啊……”绿白医官近距离欣赏极力克制着的漂移，一只手抚过雪白的头雕。“这种宝贵的表情，在我那边那个世界可难看到……那些欺扯人不懂得爱，没有信仰，没有意志，也不会忍耐。”  
“当然了，都是些令人反胃的弱智概念。”他自顾自地继续往下说着，另一只手游走在漂移紧绷到极限的机体各处，“但在折磨过程中，它们却是美味的调味品，不笃信这些的人可断断不能展露出这么可爱的表情……话说回来，我就是为了这样可爱的你才赶来的……呀。”  
在说话的尾音中，镜救故意捋了一把漂移濒临极限的管子。  
“……唔！！”  
一瞬间，白色剑士身躯高挺，头颅后仰到极限——他过载了，对接液从管口喷涌而出，不断地倾吐在镜救的手里和两人的机体之上。长时间的忍耐导致了长时间的过载，他不自觉地往前挺动腰胯射出更多对接液，第三股，第四股。最终漂移彻底瘫软了下来，整个人无力地挂在束缚手腕的两根绳索上摇摇欲坠。  
“轻松了一些，对吗？看起来就很爽。”镜救的声音愉快而危险，仿佛从某个遥远而缥缈的远方传来，“但是抱歉，之前说好了不准射的，所以……有必要惩罚你一下了。”

————————————————————  
漂移即将沉没。  
他刚才还能在海面上挣扎，现在则已经身处水下。上下左右，裹挟着自己的，是无边无际令人窒息的快感。残存的意识朝着头顶渐远的天光绝望地伸出手去，他不，他不能……  
“……真不错……第七个……”  
身前膨胀的管子已经被惩罚用的铁圈扣住锁紧，而后面又被连续塞进了几个什么东西漂移已经无从知晓，镜救依然每个都给他看一眼，但他已经失去了辨识能力。漂移双膝跪在地上无助地磨蹭，体内沉甸甸麻酥酥的灼热发涨，接口内部无意识地阵阵紧缩，想要尽力讨好那些嗡嗡响的机械小玩意儿以求得更多欢愉。  
“我没说错吧？你已经想开始享受了。”镜救舔着自己湿粘的手指，顺手又将它们塞进漂移的嘴里让他吮吸，“这才像话……不过你好像还是不怎么愿意出声。这样吧，再来三个压轴的，就按照承诺给你奖励，怎么样？”  
一个新玩具被放到漂移眼前。等等，这不是玩具——  
“——发声器。”邪恶医官莞尔一笑，“昨天新摘下来的呢。既然上面这张嘴不想跟我说话，就给你在下面装一个……”  
漂移几乎已经失去咒骂的力气，“你他渣……疯了……！”  
“谢谢，难得你愿意开口，我就把这当作赞赏了。”镜救在漂移面前蹲下，凑上去轻轻咬啮漂移的唇瓣，顺势揽住漂移的腰，将发声器自下方送入他的机体。  
“……不！”想到他人的器官在自己的接口里，漂移比以往任何时候都恶心想吐。他只想给这疯子来一个头槌再啐他一口，动作却已经不复敏捷，被镜救轻易避开。  
“别这样，”镜救站起身，那根明显开始兴奋起来的管子悬在漂移面前摇晃，“重头戏还在后面……我想，现在你也挺了解我了，你猜得到会是什么吧？”  
他变魔术般地展开双手，漂移全身的循环液一瞬间凝固了。  
变形齿轮。大脑模块。  
“你他渣神经病！！！”漂移用尽全身力气颤抖着嘶吼，“你他流水线的该被碾碎了下他渣一万次熔炼池！！！”  
“还别说，一会你会有求于我这个神经病的。”镜救不以为意地笑着，将手上的东西凑到漂移鼻子底下，“在我把它们放进去之前，你都不欣赏一下我对它们做的小改造么？”他哒哒拨弄着上面的开关，两个球体开始蜂鸣旋转，“频率可有好几档呢——”  
漂移恶心至极，怒火中烧，光镜后燃烧着青白的火焰。他真他渣的希望这两个东西只是眼前这人为满足下流趣味而制作的仿品，但他绝望地感到这个可能性微乎其微。不，不能允许这种东西被放进自己的身体。普神啊，谁来救救我。  
“这种时候露出这种表情，可不很恰当。”镜救的语气中流露出遗憾，“我还以为你会更兴奋一些呢？看来那些小家伙的振动力度还不够……嗯？”他重又伸手肆意搓揉漂移的接口，将剑士的注意力唤回那里，漂移猝不及防呻吟出声，“没关系，这正是最后这两个小玩意儿存在的意义……”  
跑车的机体突然向上一个猛窜，旋即发出混着电流杂音和哭腔的连绵呜咽。漂移腰杆如跳舞般不受控制地扭摆起来，但直直挺立的输出管却被铁圈束缚，只能抖动着吐出一两滴可怜的汁液。而罪魁祸首则微笑着欣赏这意料之中的好风景，手中依旧不依不饶地将高频振动的变形齿轮紧紧按在漂移的体外前置传感节点上，还轻轻旋转让那些精密的细齿都能刮蹭到那脆弱的一点。  
“你不是很擅长忍耐吗？那就忍着吧，”镜救用另一只手的指头蘸着漂移管子顶端的液珠，玩味地看着那道指尖拉出来的银线，“不能射出来的时候，过载通常会更加持久……”  
漂移已经听不见了，内外夹攻所带来的过载使他离下线只有一步之遥。几大系统和脑区在两秒内相继关闭，他已经不知道自己所处何地，不知道自己发出了什么声音……快感。无尽的快感狂潮已经将他的身体自内而外席卷一空，无边废墟中却仍然只有快感循环往复如同回声。  
待漂移稍微清醒过来时，他发现自己已经被换了姿势。他被套了颈圈，颈绳牵引着他弯腰俯身，而拦在腰前的横杆则迫使他抬高臀部；酸痛的手依旧被吊着，只是被分开在躯干两侧，成为一个类似飞翔的造型。  
随即，接口处传来新的异物感——是刚才那两个。现在身体里麻麻痒痒的，下腹有些坠涨，很充实，莫名地也挺舒服……漂移听凭摆布。他没有任何反抗的力气了。  
“辛苦了。准备好接受你的奖励吧。”那个声音贴在漂移头边轻声细语，“放心，你不会失望的。”  
漂移默然等待着。  
如他所料，腰部被握住，接口被撑开。柔暖湿润的甬道违背着主人的意志，迫不及待接纳抚慰着输出管的头部。但是……等等？！  
“放轻松，不过是几个玩具。”察觉到漂移一瞬间的僵硬，镜救善解人意地抚拍着剑士的背脊，一面继续向内挺进，“就让它们在那待着，不会有问题……”  
“给我先……拿出来……啊！！”  
漂移的下半句抗议在脱口之前便已支离破碎。镜救用力顶入，十个大小不一的震动器向更深处挤去，最里的一个重重压在脆弱的次级油箱垫片上。  
“一。善意提醒：我现在可是连三分之一都还没有进去。”镜救俯在剑士满布冷凝液滴的背上，柔声道。“而你还这么紧……要是一会想少受点罪多享受享受，就放松一点如何？”  
不等漂移做出反应，镜救已经按着他开始了强势抽送。  
“二。三……”  
漂移尖叫着挣扎，却逃不开来自体内振动硬物的折磨，而那根硬热的管子每一下都比之前顶得更深，将那堆东西顶向更深处。没有哪个传感节点从如此高强度的折磨中幸免，源源不断的快感和灼烧般的痛感再度控制了漂移的整个知觉系统，直到尖叫变成了哭喊，哭喊变成了啜泣。  
“已经不止十下了。不过你里面果然很舒服，我也乐得多来几下……”镜救赞道，“而且这副机体也越来越听话，越来越合我心意了……花点时间调教果然是值得的。”  
漂移已经哭得停不下来，因为痛楚，因为愉悦，也因为罪恶感。他打芯底里恶心这个受制于人的自己，但却无法阻止身体本能的曲意逢迎。救护车。救护车你究竟什么时候才能回来？  
镜救从漂移体内退出，在他面前蹲下，抬起他遍布泪痕的脸。“看看，这个表情才漂亮，还好我没错过……放弃忍耐的你可爱多了。看着这表情，我感觉我不需要插你都能一直硬……不过如果那样，忍不了的恐怕会是你吧？”  
少废话……漂移在芯里咬牙切齿地重复着。那堆东西还在体内振动，但是他需要的是更多的摩擦，他需要……  
镜救微微一笑回到原位，管子再度自后插入。这次他的动作慢而平稳，运动幅度也小了一些，顶着敏感点却恰好不会顶到接口深处那堆要命的东西。漂移的机体逐渐软下来，小声呻吟随着每一次插入从咬紧的嘴角漏出。  
“如何？舒服么？”他把着漂移的腰不疾不徐地抽插，品味着内壁柔和紧致的吸附感，嘴角勾起一笑。“好像很适应的样子。看来他平时拆你也是这个风格？”  
“你他渣再说一句——”  
镜救光镜一暗。  
“看来你是还不够爽。”他的声线压低到危险的程度。“那我就换我自己的风格了——”  
他用力撞入漂移体内，漂移痛呼出声，双手指节捏出噼啪火花。那堆震动器被一次又一次撞得压在体内最深处疯狂运转，最前面的就是那个尖利的带棱小球，漂移的理智几乎失控，不，他不能这么做——  
太晚了。镜救一插到底，柔软薄弱的次级油箱垫片被一举攻破，大量对接液裹挟着一连串各色震动器一同挤入次级油箱，垫片上留下深深浅浅的刮痕。漂移在这个瞬间尖叫着过载，机体颤抖如蛛网上垂死挣扎的白蝶，束缚着他的镣铐和铁链哗哗作响——但很快一切都停止了。漂移下线了。

————————————————————  
救护车回到舱室时已是凌晨。他甫一进门就感觉到了异常——空气中有种微妙的喷漆气味。随即，他就听见从内间门后传来的响动。是有节奏的轻微碰撞声。  
他举着枪一脚踹开门，看到的是这样的一幕——漂移手腕被吊起，双腿大开跪伏在地，机体轻轻摇晃着承受来自后方的顶入，垂着头，看起来已经失去了意识。而那个正在受用着漂移机体的，和他自己外观几乎一致的TF，正恬不知耻地笑着看着他。  
“离开他。”救护车的声音冷似坚铁。  
“这么冷淡？我刚想说晚上好呢。”镜救将臂肘支在漂移腰上，单手撑着头舒服地望着救护车。“不一起吗？你这位小朋友真是尤物——你可以暂时先用前面……”  
“离开他。不要让我说第三遍。”  
“别这样嘛。好歹我也是你的——”  
“——同位体。”救护车举枪的双手纹丝不动，“最臭名昭著的那一个。下层甲板的那批噬铁虫看来也是你放的。”  
镜救似笑非笑地看着救护车。“——所以？”  
“你已经严重扰乱了时空平衡……寻光号的安保大队正在赶来途中，建议你乖乖就擒。之后你会被扣留，并由公理天城[1]方面进行审判。不要以为只有你会搞平行时空穿越。”  
“免了免了，我自己回去，不用送了。”镜救意犹未尽站起身来，管子还大剌剌地挺着。他掏出一个小装置啪一声拍在身后的墙上，那面墙瞬间开始发光扭曲，“那么，感谢款待——我玩得很开心！那些小礼物就留给你们啦……后会有期。”  
他跨进墙内，瞬间消失无踪。  
救护车一直举着枪，直到那面墙恢复正常。随后他立即将漂移周身的束缚移除，把他放平在液渍斑驳的地面上。剑士的关节因被长时间固定而僵滞，接口流出大量混合循环液和润滑液的对接液，除此之外并无明显外伤——救护车大略扫了一眼，得出了以上结论。在遭遇过镜救之后能够没有明显外伤，或许值得庆幸，但医官表情依然严肃。这只能意味着更严重的伤情存在于看不到的某处……生理上的，以及，心理上的。  
他将外间的简易手术台放下，把漂移抱到台上。虽然这是救护车的私人舱室，但他很早便做过必要的改造，确保这里在需要之时也能作为应急医疗室使用。医官将数据线和扫描设备连上漂移的机体，取得医疗检测权限后，便逐一激活漂移身体的各个系统开始全面检查。  
首先检测到的是肆虐的病毒，果不其然。他不得已先为漂移接入了闪火[2]杀毒系统。漂移体内还残存着使用过运动功能抑制剂的痕迹，所幸应该早已失效。然而还未失效的是……高强度的传感信号唤起剂。救护车啧了一声，表情更加冰冷。这是被严格控制使用的药剂，在他的医疗舱内也只少量存放着低浓度的本品以备不时之需，暂时配不出针对过量使用的强效抑制剂。如果一会给漂移完全重启系统还不能缓解药物影响，那还得另想办法……  
扫描到对接系统的时候，救护车即使已经做好心理准备，还是忍不住诅咒出声。  
“……渣的镜救。”  
十个奇形怪状大小不一的物体堆在次级油箱内部。接口、内壁和油箱垫片遍布刮痕，输出管也因过久束缚而肿胀。  
救护车当即拿出工具，卸下了漂移的腹甲。手术时间不长，却让救护车感到度秒如年。漂移到底经历了什么……他不敢细想。“礼物”，他渣的。他也不想回忆拿出那个嗡嗡振动的脑模块的过程了。最后他用温和的药剂洗去了内部那些不堪的液体，手术结束。救护车再次给漂移做了一次全身检查，应该没有大碍。杀毒也已经完成，只除了传感信号唤起剂……赌一把吧，得看漂移的运气了。  
于是医官抱漂移进了浴室，把他清理干净。随后他清洁了手术台，将漂移放回上面，重启。  
湛蓝的光镜重新上线——可瞬间，漂移却如同遭到电击般跳起，失措地不住往后挪去。“不许过来！”他沙哑地喊着，在腰间胡乱摸索佩刀，“再靠近一步——啊……”  
他认出了那橙白的配色，和那绝对不会认错的平静而悲悯的眼神。  
“……是……救护车？”  
医官默然点头，将已经开始哽咽的剑士深拥入怀，拍着他的背脊抚慰。他再一次感到了身为医疗单元的无力——他能做的已经都做完了。他无法抹去漂移的记忆，他改变不了已经发生的一切，就在不久之前他甚至没有扣动扳机的权力，只因那个镜像属于另一个世界。  
而当下，他同样无法阻止漂移排风系统的声音逐渐增大，机体逐渐升温，和自己贴得越发紧密……医生知道，这回赌输了。  
“漂移，”他扶着剑士的肩甲让对方好好看着自己，“漂移。你现在可能还会感觉有点发热，十分抱歉。受医疗条件限制，我一时没有解决这个问题……你自己用手解决一下可以吗？我去给你拿点能量块和低度数高纯来。”  
漂移泛着水色的光镜直直盯着医官，摇了摇头。“不……我要你来……”  
“好吧我倒是也可以帮你……”  
“不，”漂移更加用力地摇头，“我要你拆我。”  
“这不合适。”医官无奈而痛心地劝着，“你刚受了伤……”  
“我知道……但我是认真的！”漂移带着哭腔拔高了音调，“我，需要，你……”  
他扑上去，毫无章法地舔咬救护车的双唇，用力拨开对方的手卸了对接面板就开始搓揉医官的管子。“抱着我……！”漂移哭着，喘着，吻着，摸索着救护车的机体各处，将自己和对方的输出管握在一起抚慰。在措手不及的勉强回应中，救护车惊觉，这孩子的确是认真的，而且这绝对并不仅是因为药物，并不……  
“……别慌，别急。”救护车只得在对方不间断的攻势间努力安抚，亲着漂移的前额和鼻尖，“好我答应你，我答应。慢慢来。”他坐上手术台，背靠墙壁，让漂移跨坐在自己身上。“你自己来，疼的话就停，行么？”  
漂移抽泣着点头，颤抖着手打开自己的挡板。指节插入的过程很慢，医官捕捉到漂移面上流露出了少许不适，不无担忧地再次询问：“疼不疼？疼就……”  
漂移却摇头，坚定地继续着手上的动作，然而依然很慢很慢。救护车暗自叹息，伸手去照顾漂移的输出管，也算是让他能分散一下注意力，适应得也快一些。一度被阻止释放的管子在救护车手中迅速充能起来，漂移嗯唔轻哼着扭动机体配合对方的套弄，再度凑上来索吻。救护车回吻着，感觉对方的节奏变得有些乱，随即加重了手上的速度和力度。那根管子早已蓄势待发，没过多久，漂移将头抵在医官肩甲上低声呜咽起来，大股液体从跃动的输出管顶端射出，两具机体的胸腹间一片狼藉。  
医官顺势将漂移揽在胸口，让他倚靠着自己等待过载余韵消退。“好一点没有？”  
剑士不语。他点了点头却又摇头，挣开救护车的手臂，再度胡乱准备了一下自己的接口，就扶起医官已经充能的输出管，插入。  
“你慢点……！”救护车大惊，立刻一把稳住漂移身形阻止他坐下得太快。纵使刚才的过载已经使接口得到相当充分的放松和润滑，过于急躁的插入也还是无可避免地刺激到了伤痕。漂移已经在咬牙忍耐，紧绷的全身上下密密麻麻沁出冷凝液珠。他一时定在原地，双膝努力地支撑着身体，就这样保持在一个不上不下的位置。  
“……我没问题。我……”  
“孩子。”救护车叹息着拂拭漂移面甲上的冷凝液和泪痕，“听话，我是医生。你受了伤，强行对接会刺激伤口……你只是需要过载来摆脱药物影响，这用其他方式也能做到，我帮你，好不好？”  
“不……我需要你。”漂移轻声拒绝，垂着头眨了一下光镜，两滴清洁液扑簌砸在救护车胸前，“我需要你进来……”  
救护车没有得到更多商量余地，剑士已经缓缓压低了身躯。非常缓慢，过程中漂移有几次都抽着气被迫暂停，但他依然继续下去，直到两具机体彻底嵌合。救护车心疼地搂住流泪不已的剑士，“好了，辛苦了……”  
“吻我。……”  
于是救护车凑上漂移的唇，舌尖随即就被含住吸吮。漂移开始前后摇摆机体，幅度渐渐变大，痛觉和快感再度开始交织着上升。他有些许颤抖，还一直小声地哭着，清洁液连救护车的面甲也一并打湿，却没有停歇的意思。救护车只能给予漂移安抚的拥抱，轻轻握住他的输出管以免他动作太过激烈。二人唇舌交缠不发一语，而粘稠液体发出的声响越发清晰可闻。  
漂移的机体内部将救护车紧紧缠裹，炽热得令人窒息。在药剂未了的作用下，快感相对于痛感逐渐占据了压倒性优势，使得漂移可以轻易将自己托付给如潮高涨的欲望，全身心投入这场情事。他搂着救护车的脖颈宛转呻吟，机体流畅地起伏，以至于救护车有些微的恍惚。他仰望着那双水光潋滟的亮蓝光学镜，一瞬间明白了什么……  
“我需要你”。  
漂移需要自己，现在就需要……各种意义上。这个突然而至的思绪逼得救护车芯里一痛。他没有忍心突兀地打断漂移，只纵容而怜惜地自上而下抚摸着这具优美机体的每一寸，指尖勾勒出那些发光带的走向。随后，他摸到漂移的双手，将它们放下来，拉住，十指交扣。  
漂移的动作放缓了，他喘息着坐下，呆看着自己被握住的手。从对方的指尖掌心传来断续的细微电流，显然救护车并不精于此道——但是电流稳定而清晰，漂移渐渐读出了一个完整的手语[3]词汇……  
他拥住救护车，终于开始放声大哭。数小时前他还在被当成一个物件，一个供玩弄泄欲的物件，四百万年前相似的屈辱痛苦被全盘唤醒，还是被一个和救护车外表太过一致的邪恶镜像。他需要对接，需要被安慰和珍视，需要回归他所习惯和认同的双向机体交流，需要覆盖掉脑海中镜救扭曲的面目，需要确认面前这个真正的救护车的存在，确认他们之间密不可分的联系，还要确认……而救护车用一个词，给了他所需要的全部答案。  
如今，坐在熟悉的怀抱里，胸甲被亲吻着，头雕和背脊被抚摸着，对方的一部分正埋在自己体内以他火种的频率搏动……这些从内到外的温暖慰藉，足以驱散那些有如梦魇的记忆。至少在今晚。  
“老救……”漂移上气不接下气地哭着，“你——你不知道他……你，不知道我——我被，做了什么……”  
“我知道，”年长医官的语气里满满痛惜，“我都拿出来了……”  
“我、我只能拼命不出声——可是……后来……”  
没有必要再说了。救护车默默环抱着痛哭的漂移，拍着他耸动的肩和背，直到漂移哭泣着再次开始扭动身躯，于是医官小心扶住他。水声渐起，传递快感的电荷重新开始堆叠扩散，风冷系统以最大负荷运转，断续哭音中开始夹杂难耐的爱欲与情热。机体间的撞击逐步加速，漂移有些失控地后仰。救护车顺势将漂移压倒在手术台上，后者抬高双腿配合对方的抵入，在冲刺开始时关闭了光镜。  
“老救……”漂移迷乱地伸出手乞求爱抚，也得到医官的呼唤作为回应。救护车俯下身深吻这刚刚逃离折磨的孩子，用手臂将他珍贵的白色剑士拢在身下温柔固定。漂移的内里缠绵炙热，一阵紧似一阵的强烈收缩令救护车目眩，他知道这意味着什么……  
他快速地在那个传感节点上冲撞了几下，随即紧紧压住身下的机体。带着温度的液体浇在柔软的内壁上，救护车直到最后也没有触及那伤痕累累的次级油箱垫片。漂移轻唤出声，高挺起机体迎接注入，输出管颤动着紧贴救护车的腹甲释放，交换液在两具机体的胸腹间横流。救护车趴伏着静止了一会，开始吮吻剑士的唇瓣，而漂移微张的口中发出无意识的颤音，显然在继续承受过载的余波，数十秒后，救护车才感到漂移的机体渐渐松弛下来。  
“漂移？”他轻声问。  
没有回答。  
他上线了光镜，面前是一张疲惫而安稳的睡颜。漂移已经进入平稳的充电状态。医官看着剑士唇边一抹满足的笑意，稍稍松了一口气。挺好的，就这个样子睡去的话，至少今晚应该不会梦到那些可怕的经历……药劲应该也过了。多好的孩子，却总是背负上令人不堪承受的东西……  
想到这里，救护车再次疼惜地亲吻沉眠的剑士。“辛苦了……晚安。”  
医官慢慢起身把彼此的机体擦拭干净，将漂移放平躺好。他看了看内置时钟。还有半个循环时，寻光号上新的一天就将开始。他会第一时间去找通天晓，详细报告刚刚过去的夜晚里，和噬铁虫风波相关联的另一桩恶性事件。  
而在那之前……救护车长叹着，在沉睡的漂移身边缓缓坐下，手指轻抚白色机体的流线。  
在那之前，就陪着这吃了苦受了罪的小跑车，多坐一会儿吧。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]公理天城（Axiom Nexus）：超变体宇宙（Transtech，变形金刚多元宇宙体系的管理中心）中赛博坦星球的首都，设有穿越出入境海关管理局。超变体宇宙担负着维持多个宇宙之间平衡的责任，和平繁荣，从未有过战火，由擎天柱威震天双王执政，并得到了官方认可。  
> [2]闪火（Flash-Flame）：应为杀毒系统名。在IDW《超越视觉》第5话中，急救员指挥救护员使用闪火为追踪（Tracer，塞联阵译曳光弹）和后街（Backstreet）的备用系统消毒。  
> [3]手语的（Chirolingual）：漂移精通手语的设定出自IDW《超越视觉》第31话，他凭着流利的手语买下了寻光号。


End file.
